


The Right Decision

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Childbirth, Female Spawn of Satan, M/M, Minor Character Death, daddy!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: When Lucifer’s child is born, he has to change his plans on how to handle this situation entirely. Instead of leaving it with its mother, he has no other option but to take her place, without even knowing how. In search for help, he turns to the only one he can turn to, even if he doesn’t expect much in return.





	The Right Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This story has little to do with canon, just so you know. And yes, it's a girl here ;)

Lucifer would have forgotten about the woman already, if it wasn’t for the child that was growing inside of her. The fact that it even existed in the first place was only due to the vessel he had chosen at this point – as a matter of fact the vessels _did_ influence him to a certain point and this one had overwhelmed him in a weakened state, which ultimately resulted in him creating a child he never intended to create.

After his own experiences with an absent father, who took everything away from him and punished him in ways no being should ever be punished, Lucifer always knew he would not create a child in any way. He would not put a child through this himself and since the only way a child could come into this world was by committing an unthinkable act – in his eyes – with the creatures he loathed the most, he had been sure it would never happen one way or the other anyways. Now, however, this exact act _had_ happened and he had created an abomination that had no right to be on this earth – a _Nephilim_. An abomination and a sin, even for a fallen angel. That’s how he thought about it at first at least.

When he began to realize that this child would be born, whether or not he liked it or not, he also came to the conclusion that its life would be in danger from the second its eyes opened. A child like this was not allowed under any circumstances, but with _him_ as the father it was even worse. Every angel in heaven and on earth would be on the mission to find this child and end its life – no questions, no remorse. They would _kill_ it and move on with their lives as if it never existed.

Lucifer had had a lot of time to think about this. After being back in his old vessel Nick – the one he did feel most comfortable in, despite Sam being his true vessel – Lucifer had decided to stay away from the child, but to protect it if needed. It was his blood, his grace inside of it, he would feel when he would have to step in. He would leave the child with the mother, but if danger crossed their path, he would interfere. That was the plan at least, until the pleas and cries began.

It was late at night when he heard the first scream – the woman carrying his offspring. It was a painful scream, followed by a series of sobs and pleas for help. He tried to ignore her the best he could, but for almost half the night it continued and he knew that she had gone into labor and that she was about to deliver his child. Reasonable, Lucifer knew he should be there – if not for her, then for the child – but he didn’t. Suddenly though, without a warning whatsoever, a different noise filled his head. This one wasn’t human and it wasn’t even close to what he had heard before – this cry shook every cell in his vessel, every bit of his grace began boiling at the sound of it. This was his child.

Without another thought, Lucifer vanished from the place he had stayed and appeared in the room where his child had just been born. His eyes immediately fell onto the almost unconscious woman on the floor and the crying and screaming baby between her legs. It only took a second for him to take in the weight of this situation and it made his throat tighten. The woman was about to die – it was a matter of minutes, rather than hours – and he would not be able to do anything about it.

Lucifer walked over to the two, watching the woman’s hands helplessly trying to grab for the newborn baby. He knelt down and carefully picked the little one up, wrapping it in the blanket that it lay on. The woman’s head rolled over slowly, her eyes widening at the sight of the stranger standing beside her. A moment later, however, her lips jerked and a slight smile appeared on them. It was weak, but Lucifer knew that she had recognized him. Without a word he laid the baby onto her stomach, keeping his hands there to stead it, because hers were shaking too much to hold it by herself.

The woman looked at the child for a long time and Lucifer stayed next to her, unmoving and waiting for the inevitable to happen. Eventually, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the tiny head of the baby. The baby had stopped crying and after this gentle kiss, the woman’s hands became limb and slid off the baby’s back. Lucifer immediately shifted his hands, picking the child back up and pressing it against his chest carefully. He turned the child’s face away from its dead mother and slowly got back up on his feet.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, unsure what to do now. His plan of leaving the child with its mother was out of question now, of course, but he couldn’t take the child himself. How was he supposed to do this? He had taken care of Gabriel when he had been little of course, but this baby was half human, it needed the care any other human child needed and he didn’t know how to do that, nor was he able to provide this care. And he couldn’t just leave the child here to die either – this was _his_ child after all – and, as much as he despised the thought, it was his _responsibility_. There was no one else this child had.

Lucifer looked around, not sure of what to do next, when his gaze fell on a bag on the table a few feet away. On top of it was a small white paper he had not seen before. He slowly walked over, making sure to hold the baby tight before picking the note up and reading it.

_Please take care of my daughter._

That was all it said; no name, no one it was addressed to directly. Lucifer shook his head, put the note away and carefully opened the bag. It contained clothes, some kind of bottle and other things he had no idea what they were, but it seemed as if she had prepared items that the baby would need. She knew that she would not survive the birth, but she couldn’t have known that he would be here once the baby was born.

With a sigh, Lucifer closed the bag and picked it up to shoulder it. The child in his arms began crying again, a sad and weak sound he couldn’t help but pity. This situation got way over his head, Lucifer knew that much. He needed to find a place for this child, or a way to take care for it. He certainly favored the second option, even if he couldn’t say why. But how was he supposed to do this? It was never the plan to take care of the child himself, but now that he held it in his arms he felt unable to give it away again.

Slowly rocking the child – no, the _girl_ , his _daughter_ – Lucifer walked up and down, trying to find a solution to this unusual situation he had gotten himself into. He definitely needed help, but there was no one in this world that he trusted enough to ask for it. Without even thinking about it he began humming a melody he had hummed to Gabriel eons ago, which slowly calmed the baby down again. It didn’t help him find a solution, but when he looked down at the little one, he ultimately smiled. Yes, this was his daughter – a child whose whole existence was a sin – and he would not give her away to anyone else.

Lucifer took a deep breath, finally realizing that there was only one person he could go to, even if it meant swallowing down all his pride and show weakness. He had to do it, for this little girl in his arms. He wrapped the blanker tighter around the little body, carefully covering the head so she would not freeze, and then vanished into the dawn of a new day.

After knocking on the door at his destination, Lucifer closed his eyes, praying for the first time since his fall. It was a silent prayer that would most likely stay unheard anyways, but in this moment it felt right.

It took a few minutes, given the time of day it wasn’t long at all, before the sound of metal filled the air. Lucifer held his breath, awaiting every possible reaction and ready to disappear immediately, when the door opened. He looked into a very surprised and very tired pair of eyes, but a wave of relief washed over him at the sight of who opened the door.

“Sam.”

Only his name, but the tone Lucifer said it with was not threatening at all – just a calm sound that relieved the human’s tension visibly.

“What do you want here?” Sam asked, reserved as Lucifer had expected.

He could have chosen to make up a story, of course, but Lucifer knew that he would not lie to Sam. He had always been honest with his other half and he would not stop now.

“I need your help, I fear,” he said quietly and dropped his gaze to the baby in his arms. Carefully he revealed the sleeping infant by pulling the cover over her head a little. “There is no one else I can trust, Sam, and I would not be here if it was not a dire situation.”

“Who is that?” Sam asked, all cautiousness blown away and replaced with shock. “Whose baby is that?”

“She is mine,” Lucifer smiled and gently covered the infant’s head again while shifting her in his arms. “I do not wish to fight or cause any trouble, but I need your help. Not for me, but for her.”

“Wait a minute, you have a daughter?” Sam couldn’t believe what Lucifer had just said. “You, the one who wants to end humanity, have a child with a human woman?”

“I can explain everything to you, later,” Lucifer sighed, knowing full well that there was a lot more to explain than just that. “Right now she needs a warm place, a bath and someone who can take care of her.”

Sam raised a brow, giving Lucifer a questioning look.

“And someone who can teach me how to take care of her,” Lucifer continued with a slight smirk. “Please, Sam. I am no threat to you, nor is she, but she is in danger and we both know it. She did nothing wrong, she is just an innocent child, but she is already heaven’s most wanted. I have nowhere else to go, you know my reputation and you know no one is willing to help me. You are the only one I can trust, Sam.”

After what felt like an eternity, Sam finally nodded and fully opened the door to let the two visitors in. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and stepped inside. Sam closed the door slowly as he waited, then turned to him and reached for the bag Lucifer carried. He let the other take it without hesitation.

“What’s in this?” Sam asked, shouldering the back himself now.

“Things for the baby,” Lucifer said quietly as they began to walk through the garage. “The mother packed it, I don’t know what most of it is.”

“So, you took it and the baby and left?” Sam wanted to know and after a moment, Lucifer shook his head.

“She died,” he said. “I heard the baby scream and showed up, but she was already close to death. I did not plan to take care of this child myself, but now that she is dead, I have to.”

Sam nodded, but stayed silent. He didn’t really know what to say anyways, so he figured it would be better to just get inside first. Everything else could come later. He decided to take the two to his room for now and then, well. Then they would do the next step.

“I am very thankful that you help me, Sam,” Lucifer said after a while, almost submissive and very unusual for him. “I know you don’t owe me your help or anything.”

“Lucifer, stop it,” Sam sighed and stopped in front of his room to look at the blond. “Let’s put everything aside and talk business for a moment. Are you serious with this? Do you want to take care of this child?”

“Of course I want to,” Lucifer answered, lifting his head a little prideful. “This is my child.”

“I don’t want to offend you, don’t worry,” Sam said and raised his hands. “I just want to know where you’re at and what we will do. If you want to provide for this baby, you have a lot of work ahead, you know that, right?”

“I am fully aware of that, yes,” Lucifer nodded. “I know what you must think, how could he mean that, after all he did? But I assure you that I will make all sacrifices I have to make in order to keep this child safe, however, I cannot do this alone and I admit that. I do not know anything about taking care of a human child and right now she is one, so I am asking for your help. You are the only one I trust, Sam. I am coming to you with no ill intentions, all I want to do is what is best for her.”

“And you think raising her yourself is the best for her?”

“Not raising her means abandoning her and putting her in danger. I know that her existence is not tolerated, but if I do not raise her, who will? What would happen if I gave her to someone else, someone who is not aware of what she truly is and who is after her?”

Sam took a deep breath, then nodded. “She will die. I know.”

“She will die, precisely. Sam, she has done nothing wrong. She is as innocent as any human infant. How can I put my child out there and know she will die? I will not do what my own father did to me, you cannot ask that of me. If you tell me I should leave her with someone else and turn my back at her, just the way my father turned his at me, I will leave immediately.”

Lucifer’s voice broke at the last words and Sam finally understood. HE laid a hand on Lucifer’s back, smiling slightly and guiding him into his room. This was the most difficult thing for Lucifer to do – to come to him with this vulnerable child, asking for help – but he did it because he wanted to spare her the pain and suffering he had to go through himself. It was the most selfless thing Sam had ever seen Lucifer do and he felt a hint of pride for the other at this moment.

“I won’t ask that of you, I promise,” he said and gave the angel a reassuring nod. “Look, I’m not saying this will be easy, because it won’t be. But, if you are willing to listen and learn, I will help you.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer said and it was clear that those words were coming hard for him. “I know I have no right to ask for your help from you, especially you, but thank you.”

Sam nodded and gestured that he wanted to take the little girl, waiting for Lucifer to give her to him. The new father was hesitant, but eventually handed the infant over to Sam, who took her with gentle and careful hands, smiling at the other.

“She is beautiful,” Sam said softly when he pulled back the blanket, revealing her face. Tired blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at him. “Does she have a name already?” he asked, carrying her over to the bed to lay her down carefully.

“I did not think of that, no,” Lucifer admitted a little ashamed. “I needed to get her to safety first.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Sam smiled as he inspected the baby closely. “First, we have to clean the little princess up and then I will show you how to feed her. Bring me the bag, please. Maybe there is some milk in it.”

Lucifer did as Sam asked and put the bag on the bed next to him, opening it. He emptied it slowly, until Sam stopped him and took a box from his hands.

“There, very good. This is what you feed her with for now, I’ll show you how to prepare it later. But now,” he put the box back down and smiled at the baby girl beneath him, “I’ll show you how to bathe her.”

Sam picked her back up, using his own blanket to keep her warm this time, and turned to Lucifer. The blond looked more helpless than he had ever seen him before, but something else was different too, something that gave Sam hope this could somehow work out. Lucifer looked more human in his eyes.

“Do you believe I can do this, Sam?” Lucifer suddenly asked. “I mean, do you think I can be a better father than mine was?”

“You are one step ahead of him already, Lucifer,” Sam smiled and handed Lucifer his daughter. “You decided to be there for her. Everything else will come naturally, promised. You love her, don’t you?”

Lucifer frowned, then looked down at his daughter grabbing for one of his fingers. The frown immediately turned into a smile – a very proud one.

“I think I do, yes,” he whispered.

Sam laid a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

“Then you’re halfway there already,” he said. “Come, we have a lot to do and you have a lot to learn.”

“You enjoy this, Sam, don’t you?” Lucifer asked, suppressing a laugh.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t find it funny that the mighty devil himself needs a few parenting lessons.”

The two looked at each other for a moment, then they both shook their heads and laughed to themselves. Lucifer wasn’t sure if this would work out or not, but the fact that Sam was willing to take him in and offer him his help – despite all odds and what had happened between them – was more than he had dared to hope for. If he could put himself back and focus on the well-being and happiness of his daughter, then everything would work out eventually, even if it meant taking a few jokes. In a way, it _was_ a funny situation, he had to admit that.


End file.
